Waves
by Denzi
Summary: PH - LxL .. So fluffy.. seriously .. if you can get through the story.. good job xD


_Waves_

The water swished over the paddles of the_ S.S. Linebeck_, as the wind blew softly through the coulds, morphing them into bizarre shapes and objects.Link, drowning in the melody of the waves, mulling over his thoughts under his captain's eye; speakin of whom had his sights on a nice tropical island to the east.

'Hey! Hey kid! Get ready for some more treasure hunting!! " Linebeck bellowed , loud enough to shake Link from his trance.He looked around, until he spotted what looked like a tiny sandbar-unworhy of such tiresome excavation."Hurry up kid!" Link sighed, he wished for once they could _enjoy _the island instead of dugging until dusk.

--

High noon, and Link has been digging for an hour.The sun grew hot, as his Captain lay beneath the shade.He has always wondered why he does that.Why he never dug for _his own _treasure."Keep going, keep going-your not getting me anything by just standing there" Linebeck called, from his place in the shade.Link kept his mouth shut for a few more hours.

Four holes Link had dug.The air begining to cool.Dragging his feet behind him, Ciela bounding behind, not a rupee in hand, he sat roughly beside his Captain, who, coincidenially had fallen asleep.Link, began to dift off as well, from exhaustion and the warmth of the island and the body beside him.

The earth cooled enough , and Linebeck had awoke.He yawned, then took note of Link, curled up at his side, shivering ever so slighty, and the tiny fairy passed out on his hat.His first impulse was to stand and shreik at the child for slacking, but then he noticed the five deep holes in their vicinity,and decided Link had worked hard enough.Linebeck drapped his coat over link, carfully picking him up, heading towards the boat.Links eyes fluttered open , as he was being tucked in, he muttered a sincere 'good night' , to his now flushed Captain, whom haden't expected to get caught.

--

Sun shown through the windows , making Link warm under his bedding.He yawned, awake.He was oddly facinated with the fact that Linebeck had not woken him up-and that they were stopped near another island.Link jumped out of bed, to the side of the boat, seeing his Captain in the distance, digging away.Link raced across the island,to him.  
Linebeck paused;'Oh so your awake are you?Good.Your turn.' he handed Link the shovel.'Why do i always have to??' Link felt bad asking that already, considering what Linebeck has just done for him.He prepared for what awaited him.'WHAT!? I slave in the hot sun, so YOU can sleep in, and THIS is what you say to me? Not even a thank-you!?"Linebeck grumbled and plopped down beside the closest tree.'N-no, thats.. not what i meant.'Linebeck crosses his arms and waited.'I..I apreciate it alot, just why do we only come to these beautiful islands only for this.I know you have things to do and I have people to save, but why not stay on these islands, and enjoy them?And why the sudden change of heart?'.

Why the change of heart indeed.

Link was astonishes to see Linebeck stand, and walk back to his boat, he motioned for Link to bring the shovel and empty sacs.Link hurried behind him.Linebeck, hiding his flush, from the recolection of his 'change of heart'.Link stayed silent.

Back on the boat, Link sat on the deck, watching his Captain stear, regretting his past statment.Linkbeck looked down, Link looked away.He sighed,Link expression full of sorrow.'Kid.. " Linebeck said,Link gaze now upon him."I..Im.. " He stopped."If i dig all day as much as you ,I'd be too tired to stear my boat.".Link mouthed 'oh' and turned his head back to the waves.Linebeck frowned.What if they did have time to stop on the island.The sun was low in the sky, the horrizon tinted orange.

Linebeck turned the wheel hard.The vessle turned and Link gasped, holding on tighly to the rail.'What are you DOING!?' Link and Ciela yelled in unison.Linebeck held no response.They were back at the island, and Linebeck shuffles around, putting various things into sacs.'Get your water-wear kid' Linebeck said , passing link to dismount the boat.Link did as he was told, putting on shorts, under his tunic instead, and heading out as well.

The sun was almost gone, and Ciela was shining brilliantly.Linebeck was sitting in the cool sand, his boots and coat to his side.Link satdown beside him.'What's this about?" Link questioned.'Change of heart" Linebeck stated, smiling. Link blushed lightly,shivering from cold, his Captain placing an arm around his shoulders.Links blush worsened, and worsened still when he cuddled up closer to his Captain.Ciela sat upon Linebecks wrist, whispering all kinds of questions into links ear. Linebeck flicked her away, and Link took notice of the sky.Its bright stars, so clear and lovley from this island.Only the sound of waves, his Captain's breathing, so soothing to the ears.Link jumped, pointing at a shooting star.Linebeck dropped his arm, and Link held it tightly and made a wish.Linebeck smiles again at him;his charm and innocence boring into his cold sailor's soul,and warming it, to love in return.

Link sighed, sleep threatening to take over them all.Linebeck wormed his arm around links waits, and tickled him until he fell onto the sand.Link laughed hard, and tryed to swat him away, which ended up in an akward fall.Linebeck froze, and became silent.He didnt mean to fall ontop of Link, but Link just smiled.He wrapped his arms around his Captain, in a warm embrace.Ciela, asleep in a small sandy shell, was all to unaware of this.Link looked up , with his oceantic eyes.Linebeck was lost at sea in those oceans.He leaned down, just a peck, on Link lips.Link giggled a bit, sure he haden't expected it, but,'I-I got my wish' he looked away, blushing , holding his Captain tighly.

They walked back to the boat, hand in hand, the tiny fairy in Linebecks pocket.They slept, this night so much more full of warmth than any other, so close, rocked to sleep, by the motion and lullaby of the waves.

_3_


End file.
